Ordinary
by just delete this account
Summary: Just a peek into the everyday lives of Sean and Alex in the school. Havok/Banshee  Post movie!, about several years


Oh god, what even is this? XDDD Watch out everybody, boring, pointless fluff about to head your way. XP Sorry, I just needed to write something light and completely unserious for once. So I wrote this silly, self-indulgent little thing.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>10:12 AM<strong>

The bright sunshine filters through the curtains in Sean's room, where they decided to stay the night before and it was warm against Alex's bare skin, warm enough to rouse a normal person from sleep no doubt, but he was Alex, he slept like the dead and given that he can generate boiling hot plasma from his body, heat was the very last thing that could bother him. He remains in blissful sleep until the gentle slow, rhythmic puffing of warm breath across his cheek slowly drags him from unconsciousness and lures his senses gently into a soft, low, raspy voice calling his name over and over.

Alex groans and turns over, bringing an arm up to shield his eyes.

"Alex, Aaaaaalex, time to wake up," Sean calls a bit louder, knowing that Alex was finally awake.

Alex mutters some incoherent, sleepy nonsense and grabs the sheet to pull it over his head. He manages to yank it to just beneath his hairline before Sean grabs it and tugs it off, pressing his mouth directly against Alex's ear and grinning widely when Alex made an irritated noise and sleepily attempted to shove him away.

"If you don't wake up I'm only making breakfast for myself."

"…don't care."

"Yes you do, come on Alex, it's no fun eating alone."

"Mrrrghhahh."

Sean sighs, figuring that he really wasn't going to get Alex off his sleepy ass anytime soon. Then he smiles and leans over to kiss him awake, smirking against his lips when Alex immediately responds. He tries to deepen it but recoils with a wrinkled nose and a giggle. "Eww, morning breath."

Alex turns to face him and cracks one eye open, looking stunningly blue in the sunlight streaming in through the window. "If it bothers you then go _away_ and come back in a few hours when it's gone."

Sean's response is to grab his pillow and smack Alex with it. Alex half heartedly blocks it with his forearm and allows a small smile to slip out when Sean leans in for one last peck before slipping out of bed to get dressed.

**11:00 AM**

When Alex goes down to the kitchen to get some breakfast, he didn't expect Sean to still be there. However, the sight of him standing at the stove, prodding something in a pan with a spatula was certainly not an unwelcome one.

He was wearing the same clothes he did last night, a ratty old royal blue shirt and plaid boxers. The sleeves of his shirt were pushed back, perhaps due to the heat of summer that was rapidly setting in and it ensued that every single freckle on his arms was in plain sight. He was barefoot and his hair was pulled back into a messy, tiny little ponytail at the back of his head.

He looks sloppy and ruffled but even as he bought the spatula to his mouth and scraped a bit of scrambled egg stuck to it with his teeth, Alex had to thank his lucky stars that Sean couldn't read his mind because fucking hell—if Sean still wasn't the best thing he ever laid eyes on.

"Ok Lucy, your eggs are done, they're really good if I do say so myself."

Sean says, turning around to look at something behind him and consequently seeing Alex standing there in the doorway. Alex secretly delights in the subtle way Sean's face lit up the second he saw him and he covers it up with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Well, look who's still alive." Sean comments.

In his peripheral vision, Alex sees a little girl lean out over a kitchen chair so she could look at the doorway. She grins at him, rows of incomplete teeth shining in the light.

"Hi Alex!"

Alex walks into the kitchen as he returns her smile and ruffles her hair when he gets to her.

"Hey kid." He greets. "Freckles making you breakfast again?"

The little girl giggles and grabs his hand with her tiny ones, pulling it away from her head. "Uh-huh. When I got here he was eating an ah-melette and I asked him to make one for me too."

"_O_melette." Sean corrects her as he walks over to set a plate of said breakfast dish in front of her. "And speaking of which, here's yours Lucy."

Lucy grins at him and stands up on her chair to give him a hug. "Thanks Sean!" she says before plopping back down and digging in.

Lucia Tiffany Jones is a 6 year old mutant, one of the few kids they had that were orphaned and that Charles took upon himself as sort of a foster child until she was old enough to decide for herself whether she wants to go out and find a foster family or stay in the school and be a teacher like Sean and Alex. Whom, by the way she'd taken a great liking to after the first time she saw them, for the reason that—

"Aww, well isn't this sweet? The entire family together for breakfast."

The three of them look to the doorway to see Hank standing there with a clipboard in hand. He walks to the fridge, a huge (sharp) toothy grin on his face, eyes on them the whole time. Lucy cheerfully greets him hello, Sean offers him a smile and a 'hey beast' and Alex rolls his eyes and gives him the finger.

Lucy's hair is a very recognizable shade of strawberry blond, it was the perfect blend of red and blonde and if the obvious wasn't bad enough, coincidentally, according to Lucy her "mommy used to have orange hair like yours Sean! She always said it was red, I dunno why, I can see that it was orange. Ooh! And daddy used to have hair like yours Alex!"

Hence, the three of them had been dubbed as parents and daughter by the entire school and though it made him as uncomfortable as hell, Alex didn't have it in him to do anything about it because one, Lucy somewhat enjoys it (though if it's because she finds it funny or she actually likes it, he'd rather not know) and two, the kid just lost her parents less than a year ago, he didn't want to do anything to potentially upset her, he wasn't that heartless.

Hank ignores Alex's mild hostility and grabs a coke from the fridge before merrily wishing them all a good day and walking out. When he was gone Lucy goes back to eating her omelette and almost like magnets, Sean and Alex's attention got drawn to each other. Sean flashes him a shit-eating grin over Lucy's head, eyes twinkling in amused merriment before leaning in for a brief, soundless kiss.

"Morning _honey_, how did you manage not to slip into a coma?"

Alex punches him lightly in the shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't know either, you kept me up pretty damn late last night, _sweetheart_. Hmm, I should've stayed in bed and let you think I died of exhaustion as payback."

Sean sticks his tongue out at him and just before he walks away to put the pan and spatula in the sink, he whispers "You should be _thanking_ me, if I'm still sore later, I will make you pay Havok." and with that he was off, making Alex smirk at the slight limp to his steps.

**3:14 PM**

Alex was stuck with teaching the class of kids who all had destructive powers like him. Charles thought that, seeing as he had the same problem these kids have before, he should teach them control and that being said, he was used to getting injuries of varying levels and barely escaping death every so often. Today in particular, one of the kids who could spit acid melted a pillar in the reconfigured underground bunker and it managed to barely crush him and another student had he not swooped down to shove them out of the way

He cut the day's training session short and immediately went to the kitchen for an ice pack.

He was surprised to see Sean there and Sean seemed to be equally surprised to see him there too.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks.

"Eating a very late lunch, I'm on break. You?" Sean replies, spearing a piece of mac and cheese with his fork and popping it into his mouth.

"Getting ice." Alex says, walking over to one of the cupboards to grab the ice pack they always kept there for convenience and going immediately to grab the ice tray from the freezer afterwards.

"What happened this time?" Sean asks, taking the ice tray from Alex as the latter moved to open the ice pack. Sean began beating it against the side of the sink to get the ice cubes out and misses Alex's answer over the sound.

"What?" he asks again as he and Alex both start grabbing ice cubes and putting them in the ice pack.

"Pushed a student out of the way and hit my head, I think I have a bump." Alex says, running his fingers through the hair at the back of his head and wincing a bit when he found a tender lump. "Yup, right there."

He twitches slightly in surprise when a cold pressure was on it before he could even pull his fingers away and he sighs, closing his eyes. "I know I'm the prof's best bet for this job but honestly, I need a break from this every once in a while." He complains, pulling his fingers out from beneath it to hold the ice pack himself. His hand lands over Sean's but the sonic screamer didn't pull his hand away.

"He's probably just getting back at you for all the stress you put him through when he was training you."

Sean jokes. Alex opens his eyes and that's when he notices that Sean's hair was still in that ponytail he had it in earlier and he furrows his eyebrows, reaching back to flick it questioningly. Sean looks back at him through the strands of red that escaped and hung down his face. "What? It kept getting in the way while I was eating so I tied it back…well, Lucy did it for me this morning, but it's not that hard to do actually."

Alex raises an eyebrow but he smiles. "Why don't you just cut it?"

Sean shrugs. "I don't wanna. Besides, you like it this way." He states matter-of-factly, grinning in a way that made Alex think he was going through his mental inventory of memories of Alex running his fingers through his auburn curls and grabbing onto them eagerly almost every time they were kissing…and doing other things. There was a certain smugness radiating off of him over the fact that Alex thoroughly enjoyed something about him and Alex rolls his eyes good naturedly before putting his palm flat against the back of Sean's neck and pushing their mouths together, eliminating all chances of Sean making a crack about how Alex can't resist him or any other absurd (ironically very true) statements like that.

**3:30 PM**

"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

Sean asks, leaning back on his hands on the counter he was perched on and turning his head to the side to give him better access when Alex began kissing his along his jaw. The ice pack lay on the sink, forgotten and the person who was previously in need of it, now stood between Sean's knees, hands on either side of his hips.

"Maybe. Yes. But does it look like I care right now?"

Alex asks, pressing a kiss beneath Sean's ear and reaching up to tug off the little rubber band that was holding Sean's hair in that tiny ponytail at the back of his head. Sean releases a small "ow" when the rubber band wrenches a few strands of hair from his scalp and Alex kisses him as an apology. He smiles when he feels Alex's fingers creeping through his hair and Alex grabs the back of his head, angling it to kiss him without straining his neck too much from having to look up. Sean pulls away for air and his long, long eyelashes brush against Alex's cheek as he did so.

"I have to go."

Alex looks at him like he was insane and Sean laughs, shaking his head. "I just heard the professor in my head, telling me he just passed the class I'm supposed to be teaching right now." He jumps down from the counter. "and that I better _'stop busying myself with your lovely lips and get my arse out there_.'" He says in his best imitation of an irked Charles.

Alex rolls his eyes and Sean pulls him into a one armed hug.

"Later." Sean whispers in a tone full of promise.

**9:30 PM**

"Well, so much for 'later'." Alex comments dryly, sitting down next to Sean's legs on the infirmary cot.

Having just been roused from unconsciousness, Sean blinks at him sleepily. "Sorry." He mumbles with a smile.

"You better be, god, you scared the shit of me when I heard from Beast that you jumped out a window _without_ your suit on. You were lucky that tree broke your fall….For the most part." Alex says, eyeing Sean's ankle, which was propped up on a pillow and trapped in a brace.

Sean shrugs "The kids were goofing off. Never a good thing if you have superhuman powers. Someone got knocked out the window, I had to do something. It's an occupational hazard Alex" he smirks. "You should know that better than anyone. How's the head?"

Alex turns his attention back to Sean and blinks. "It's fine."

Sean's smirk turns into a smile and he reaches out for Alex's hand. Alex gives it to him and sighs when they're fingers intertwine. "This is…kinda cheesy."

"Hand holding? Oh please" Sean scoffs. "You've said and done plenty of things that are _way_ beyond cheesy Summers."

Had he been younger, he would've blushed and denied it but Alex just smiles, it's already been years and he'd grown completely used to every single thing about their slightly unconventional romance.

"Shh, that's a secret, and if you say anything about it again, don't think I won't hesitate to hit you just because you're injured."

Sean just gives him his best "_whatever_" face and beckons him with a finger. "Get over here and kiss me."

Alex smirks and leans over to do what he's told.

"I don't suppose you want to go upstairs to your room or mine now?" Alex asks as he pulls away.

"I don't really feel like moving right now. We could go if you're willing to carry me there." Sean says, batting his eyelashes at him coyly.

Alex scoffs. "In your dreams Cassidy."

**9:50 PM**

"It scares me that you could be this persuasive." Alex comments as he makes his way down the hall with Sean cradled in his arms bridal style. There was a bit of sweat gathering on his forehead, having carried Sean through three flights of stairs to get to the elevator.

"And with your clothes on too." Alex grumbles as he reaches his room. "Open the door."

Sean reaches over and opens the door, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck afterwards and batting his eyelashes at him again, kicking his uninjured foot back and forth like a dainty little damsel.

"I'm not, you just love me. Thanks for carrying me all the way up here sugarcakes, it's like our wedding night all over again."

Alex grunts and half drops Sean on his bed. "Cut it out, Lucy's not even here."

Sean looks mock horrified. "Are you crazy dear? Why would I mention something like that to our precious little Lucia?"

Alex rolls his eyes. "I have to be if I'm with you."

Sean grins at him. "Love you too."

Alex shakes his head in exasperation but a small smile plays on his lips.

* * *

><p>May I just say...CALEB LANDRY JONES IN A PONYTAIL is the HOTTEST THING EVER, go check out the link to that on my profile, holy fffff-. I cannot get over it!<p> 


End file.
